


A Job for a Demon

by Starkken



Series: Ichigo Hooks Up With All BBS Grimmjows [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon!Grimmjow, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, ichigo is aquiring kinks, spirit society grimmjow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkken/pseuds/Starkken
Summary: Ichigo wanders back into the Spirit Society. This time Grimmjow finds him first. The demon captures our favorite protagonist and brings him to a mystereous den that has... candles and a bed of furs? Just what had Ichigo gotten himself into?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Ichigo Hooks Up With All BBS Grimmjows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815295
Kudos: 85





	A Job for a Demon

Boy oh boy did Ichigo love autumn. 

The crisp air. The warm colors on the trees. The fluffy jackets and jeans weather.

Ichigo was born for autumn. His hair as orange as a crunchy leaf and eyes as brown as cocoa, he was made for the season. 

The only problem was whenever he wandered too far from home he ended up in another world. Not another world as in the mystical woods behind school. He meant “he stepped around a large oak and was suddenly in the Spirit Society.” He knew he was there from previous adventures but he never knew when or why he was transported there.

This time however, the trees behind him were a bit _too warm_ and - to his utter amazement upon turning around - the whole forest was on fire. Blue and green magical heat engulfed the trees by Ichigo at frightening speed. Leaves turned to ash and sent up deep black smoke in their destruction.

With dawning realization, Ichigo turned away from the quickly encroaching flames and started running. Twigs snapped beneath his shoes but still the fire grew closer. It was only because of a random stream that Ichigo escaped unsinged. 

Hiding in the bank of a river, wet and warm, with mud covering his shoes, he felt safe from the magical fire. At least until he saw a flash of blue further downstream. 

Ichigo crawled in the muck, not trusting the woods to be without embers yet, until he came to the point with the blue. Stuck between two rocks, where the water could have washed it away with a bit more time, was an azure pearl. Holding it in his palm, Ichigo could feel some sort of power coming from it. Rolling it between his hands, there was a warmth to it that was almost like skin, and a pulse like a heartbeat.

Tentatively, Ichigo lifted it closer to his face to inspect it. He could clearly see his reflection in its polished shell. And in that reflection was a shaky blue patterned hand with claws bigger than Ichigo’s face. Amazed at what he was seeing, Ichigo brought the ball even closer and unintentionally breathed on it. The moist air landed on the pearl and condensed, clouding the image.

Not a breath later, Ichigo felt a tap on his shoulder. Well, maybe it would better classify as a hard slap with how much force was behind it. 

“Hand it over,” a voice rasped behind Ichigo. It sounded so familiar but oh so foreign. “Stop touching my damn ball like that unless you mean it.”

Chancing a peak at the stranger accosting him, Ichigo was relieved to find a mop of blue hair and two white-blue horns. “Grimmjow! Never thought you’d be so polite to me,” Ichigo cheekily replied.

Grimmjow pointedly looked at the blue jewel in Ichigo’s tender grasp and harrumphed. 

“Oh. You want this?” Ichigo asked innocently. Another jab of air to his face by the uncharacteristically docile demon. “If I remember right, I need one of these to get home, so you’re not getting it.”

Something sharpened in Grimmjow’s eyes and without further warning two strong disconnected hands picked Ichigo up at the waist and hauled him into the air. “If you won’t give me my balls, then I’ll just take yours.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened comically and his face paled. This game suddenly just got a whole lot more dangerous. “No no no, that’s not necessary. I’ll give you the thing just put me down real quick.”

“You had your chance to hand it over. Now I’m taking what’s mine.” Grimmjow smirked and started walking up the stream, towing Ichigo in the air behind him. “If you don’t like it then you shouldn’t have been playing around with my ball so nicely.”

Ichigo’s brain froze a little. A Lot. What was so important about the ball other than it was his ticket home? Why did it sound like there was another meaning to it? Maybe it was more than a cool rock with an interesting color. Or maybe all Grimmjows were angry jealous men.

It only took six minutes to reach the cave but when they got there, Ichigo’s pulse sped up. The cave looked nothing like when he had first visited. Little candles were everywhere and there were pelts piled up across the floor. A certain scent emanated from the main pile of soft furs and despite his anxieties Ichigo began to feel a certain mood. 

“W-what is… going on here?” Ichigo tentatively asked. His palms were sweaty, knees weak, and mouth dry. He wasn’t ignorant to the ways of demons and animals, he knew what this could be, but he had to hear it from the demon before believing it.

Ichigo was lowered to the pile of furs, the hands moving away from his waist but not straying far. Just out of grip but still within reach if need be. Ichigo felt like a piece of jello on a platter, getting eyed up for dessert, soon to be slurped down.

“I thought I told you before: I’m taking what’s mine,” Grimmjow said. His eyes were blazing blue and focused on one particular part of Ichigo’s body. But he didn’t move. Not a muscle stretched and not a piece of skin touched Ichigo’s body.

This was a choice. The demon was making a deal with Ichigo. A trade of sorts. It was all up to Ichigo on whether or not he would accept. Yes, he had been taken into the lair of the beast, but he could still run away if he wanted.

He didn’t want to run away from this.

After that encounter with Grimmjow in the stream, he had been dreaming of hands on his body and mouths in places they had never been near before. He craved for the sensual caress of skin on skin and light blue hair getting mussed from their actions. Every night was a new devotion to this monster curled in his gut and around his heart. No priest could exorcise this demon, and he didn’t want them to.

“Take it.”

The azure pearl in his grasp grew blazing hot and the candles in the den lit up with matching flames. The demon in front of him growled with delight and pounced on Ichigo.

“I’m not really familiar with what to do here,” Ichigo chuckled nervously. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest and his mouth dried as Grimmjow prowled closer to him. A pale hand landed on his thigh and squeezed the muscular flesh. Ichigo’s heart stopped. Then picked back up double time. “O-okay, you take the lead.”

The blue demon didn’t wait for any more reassurances. His clawed hands caressed up from Ichigo’s legs to his sides and finally to the tender skin peeking out from his rumpled shirt. There was an inhuman warmth to the skin that touched the Ichigo’s, with just the fingertips searing his flesh so it would always bear the marks in his memories. 

Ichigo’s shirt never stood a chance when faced with four hands that all wanted it off of him. The massive blue claws shredded the cloth from his chest while the hands attached to Grimmjow roved over his abdomen, pinching and pulling and tracing lines over his muscles. The ginger felt like an idol or a statue being praised. And he liked it.

Ichigo gazed dazedly at Grimmjow as the beastly man riled him up in new and exciting ways. A fire lit under his skin like the candles surrounding them. Something slick and pulsing was rising in him. A being in his mind was screaming at him to do _something_ , and Ichigo was willing to do it. Oh yes, Ichigo was ready and willing to do whatever it took to keep this feeling building.

A sudden tug on his left nipple tore Ichigo from his lusting thoughts. At first it was too light of a touch, but then something wet swirled around the bud and it was very very overwhelming in that instant. 

Ichigo’s eyes met Grimmjow’s and it took all his willpower not to look away. Grimmjow winked and bit down on the sensitive bud, making Ichigo flinch in the right way. He didn’t know he liked nipple play but now he was willing to sell his soul for it. Er, maybe not sell his soul per say since it was in reference to a demon.

As suddenly as the attack began, Grimmjow let up. “Quit holdin back your moans; I want to hear you,” he growled. His breath ghosted across Ichigo’s wetted skin, making him erupt in gooseflesh. 

Ichigo didn’t think he knew how to moan. But then those massive demon hands took over working his nipples. They rubbed, pinched, pulled, and squeezed his pecs to the point Ichigo thought he might have boobs instead. His voice started off reasonable but quickly devolved into guttural sounds. 

His senses were already overwhelmed. He was too much of a virgin for this stuff. Too quickly overstimulated without even taking off his pants. Fuck, his pants were tight.

Almost as if he could read thoughts, Grimmjow settled between Ichigo’s thighs and undid the studded leather belt. His eyes shone like all his birthdays had come at once while he unzipped Ichigo’s pants and pulled it down his legs. The final barrier between Ichigo and unstrained freedom of the flesh was a simple piece of cloth that Grimmjow could do away with easily enough. 

But he didn’t. 

The demon completely undressed Ichigo except for his underwear and just sat there drinking in the scene before him. Ichigo squirmed under the attention and bit his lip to keep his moans down. His pink flesh and overworked nipples and straining muscles were laid out for Grimmjow’s pleasure. If Ichigo had thought this Grimmjow was a demon before, now he _knew_ that he was because no human would torture him with so much pleasure. 

Grimmjow’s eyes narrowed when he focused on Ichigo’s flushed red face. One of the demon hands stopped its action and moved, squishing his cheeks together until his lips spread apart and the noises escaped unmuffled. “I thought I told you not to be quiet. Try that again and I’ll have to punish you.”

Ichigo whimpered and shook his head. Forcing the words out Ichigo hurriedly said, “I promise I won’t. I swear. I promi-”

“Good,” Grimmjow cut him off. His self satisfied smirk and puffed out chest said the words he didn’t need to. “Now tell me if you like what I’m doing.”

Ichigo could only nod because the hand holding his jaw wide moved around so a finger pressed his tongue down. Which was for the better because Grimmjow’s next move was to firmly grasp Ichigo’s hard dick through the cloth, and Ichigo would have screamed. Instead he let out a feral moan.

Grimmjow snorted and palmed Ichigo harder. Of course the human was reacting in such exaggerated ways, he had never been touched by another person like that. Well, except for the other Grimmjow, of course. But their hands were totally different and they drove Ichigo wild in separate ways.

Ichigo had a countdown going in his mind. Starting at five and going lower, he knew as soon as it reached zero he would be spent. 

Grimmjow didn’t know that though. The demon just kept stroking up and down the hard shaft, pressing just hard enough for Ichigo to keen but not blow his load. “Didn’t think you’d be so sensitive for me,” Grimmjow praised. His smile was absolutely predatory and it made Ichigo shiver with lust.

He really was a kinky dirty man, wasn’t he? 

In a flash of claws, his dick was freed and the cold of the cave air hit it full force. A wiser man would have shriveled from the chill, but not Ichigo. He whined at the sudden change and his dick stood straight up.

“God damn,” Grimmjow breathed appreciatively, “you’re a monster.”

Ichigo caught just a glimpse of Grimmjow’s reaction: wide eyes, blushing cheeks, and a hungry grin. _God damn_ indeed, like his soul had been barred from heaven forever after that look.

The build up to that moment was so slow that when it finally came, it was like time stood still for them. Ichigo’s breath gathered in his throat and he didn’t want to ruin the mood but he was going to scream if no one touched his dick in the next second. Grimmjow’s hands were centimeters away, a scant movement from their goal, and not coming any closer.

 _”The hell is he waiting for?”_ Ichigo thought, _”Just fucking touch me!”_

His hips jerked up and Grimmjow burst into action.

The demon wrapped five fingers around the base of Ichigo’s cock. An experimental stroke up tore a shout from Ichigo, and back down made him hum like a bird. Holy hell just dry touch wasn’t supposed to feel that good. Calloused fingers running up and down strained skin, squeezing at the top and bottom of the stroke.

“Ohhh fuck yes please,” Ichigo moaned. 

Grimmjow’s stroke stuttered at the praise and let go of the dick. The demon got off Ichigo’s thighs and knelt between his legs, bringing his face down to crotch-level. He moved with the grace befitting of a cat demon when he once more grabbed the hard cock in front of him and brought it to his lips. 

A tentative kiss drew a mewl from Ichigo’s lips. That sound encouraged Grimmjow to give in more, and he licked a stripe from base to tip that made Ichigo’s toes curl. Another lick sent Ichigo’s back into the furs as tingles went from his tailbone to the top of his head. If he had known just adding a tongue to his pleasures would feel this good then Ichigo would’ve hooked up with Grimmjow much sooner. The countdown clock in his head flashed between two and one now, but he needed more.

“Gr-Grimmjow, please, ju-just blow me,” Ichigo begged between moans.

The demon was only so happy to oblige. He moved one hand to Ichigo’s hip and the other held the human’s dick steady. Grimmjow opened his mouth wide and engulfed it all in one fell swoop. A short gratified rumble grew up his throat and along Ichigo’s shaft.

Ichigo involuntary shuddered and fisted his hands in Grimmjow’s hair. The demon hand at his face moved away to stroke his skin and Ichigo couldn't hold in his sounds anymore. 

"Holy fuck I didn't know that'd be so good," he moaned breathlessly.

Agonizingly slowly, Grimmjow worked his way up and down Ichigo’s cock. He changed pressure, added hands, experimented with some teeth, until he finally settled on a rhythm. The unmistakable slurping sound of a good blowjob filled the cavern and reverberated off the walls. Ichigo was surrounded by the sight, scent, and sound of his second sexual encounter with Grimmjow. And it was god damn amazing.

A particularly strong suck pulled Ichigo’s hips off the floor as he tried to get his dick farther into that tight warmth. When Grimmjow pushed him back down with an oversized blue hand Ichigo wanted to yell at him. It was so overwhelming but not enough. He didn't know what he needed but he needed something more, something a bit more wild than just a blow job. He wasn't a kinky person before this, but he knew he wouldn't be done over by only a tight hot mouth and some nipple play.

Then Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo would have missed the look if he hadn't looked down at that moment. It was a true smirk with lips curling up at one side and a flash of teeth and entirely too much ego for someone who was swirling their tongue around a cock like it was a lollipop. Fear briefly took over Ichigo as he wondered what the demon could be planning when he was in such a vulnerable state. However, well timed fondling of the human’s sensitive balls distracted him from those thoughts and the pleasure returned in full force.

Grimmjow’s demon hand groped Ichigo’s chest more insistently. It wasn't as sensitive or caressing as earlier but it still made his dick twitch from the stimulation. This time the claws were getting dangerously close to his fragile human skin. Their black nails pressed down and traced patterns on his sides, leaving red raised skin and a firy feeling behind.

Panting, Ichigo wrapped his hands around the blue horns and pulled the demon further onto his straining dick. "Please just a bit more, fuck, please. Grimm, I-I need-" Ichigo cut off with a moaning scream as he finally got what he was chasing.

Grimmjow had obliged Ichigo’s movements and sank all the way onto the human’s dick, burying his nose in red curls and breathing in the intoxicating scent Ichigo. He swallowed around the length in his throat, and purred. It was deeper than a housecat's, like a lion or tiger if they could make that noise. His tongue caressed the sensitive skin at the base and those two factors warned in Ichigo’s head. So feral and wild but so damn human and genuine.

The vibrations wrapped around Ichigo and his muscles tensed. Ae shot his cum down Grimmjow’s throat he couldn't control the babble of the praise and the other man's name. He pressed the demon further against him, grinding his face into his crotch and reveling in the hot puffs of breath so close on his skin. The little countdown in his mind was flashing zero before he whited out and didn't see anything for a time.

When Ichigo came to, he was clothed as before and had been settled more comfortably on the bed of furs. He had a vague ache across his whole body and it felt like his sides were shredded but trying to move proved futile. Someone was holding him. Very tightly.

Ichigo looked down his body to where he felt two very big pressures and saw large blue hands resting on him. So obviously he was still in the den with demon Grimmjow. But why was he dressed? He was pretty sure he had gotten a mind blowing, uh, blowjob and then passed out with his shirt ripped and underwear torn and pants… well his pants were fine. 

The beast holding him stirred. He grumbled and said something about "not so soon" which Ichigo almost took offense to. The clawed hands at his waist flexed and relaxed, then a puff of air went across his neck. 

"Awake so soon?" 

Ichigo’s face reddened at hearing that voice. It was the same he had heard before but now it carried the contentment and scratchiness that only comes after sex. If he wasn't so worn out from earlier, Ichigo would have gotten hard all over again. As it was, he was tired and a bit confused. 

"I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep," Ichigo said, testing if he could wiggle out from the tight arms around him yet, "and I'm pretty sure I wasn't wearing pants earlier."

Grimmjow chuckled and it sounded like a rumbling tiger. "I made sure you were cleaned up before putting on your clothes. No more shirt, your body is too good to hide behind that."

If he wasn't red before, Ichigo certainly was now. He had gotten praise for his physique before but it felt different coming from the demon. Maybe because he had just had his mind sucked out through his dick by the beast. In any case, a warmth nestled in his heart and Ichigo relaxed into the other man’s hold, content to just lay there together.

He was almost off to sleep when a thought hit him. It forced his eyes open and sent his heart in a flutter.

"Did you cum?" Ichigo hurriedly asked.It would be so embarrassing if he had had the best orgasm of his life then left his partner high and dry.

No response came for a few seconds. Then Grimmjow sat up, leaning over Ichigo’s form to look him in the eyes. "Are you serious?" 

Uncertain what that meant, Ichigo simply nodded. 

"I came five times." Grimmjow scowled at Ichigo’s shocked look. "Fucking unobservant dipshit. Next time, you blow me off and I'll keep count of how many times you lose control."

"Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied at the time. My first blowjob was from a demon sucking my brain out through my dick," Ichigo quipped. His brain processed the other’s words a bit more, and then proceeded to shut down. "Wait did you say 'next time'?"

"We're gonna do this again, obviously. No one else is good enough for me so we have to do it again," Grimmjow declared. His fangy grin and blushing pink face reaffirmed his words.

Taking a moment to think about it, Ichigo tossed the idea around in his head. Would he want to do this again? Did he enjoy the demon's rough hands on his skin, sharp claws marking his body and touching places he didn't know were so sensitive? Would it be fun to be laid on a bed and have a cock stuffed down his throat while he played with himself? Could he take it a couple steps further and maybe actually fuck the demon senseless?

"Hell yes."

Grimmjow practically beamed at him, which was rather terrifying because of his sharp teeth and tendency to kill things while smiling. The fire in his eyes seemed so similar to the burning forest that had brought then together in the first place. Maybe that wasn't a coincidence.

Ichigo shakily stood up from the bed, finally having the energy to stand. Grimmjow looked at him questioningly and was about to say something when Ichigo beat him to it. "I have school tomorrow so I can't stick around here. Uni classes are a lot harder to make up than high school. I'll find a way to come back soon though, no way am I going to miss out on more of us."

Grimmjow's brows knit together in confusion then acceptance. He was a wild demon, he must know the longing for freedom and routine very well. "I'd rather you stay here forever so I could fuck your brains out, but I get it. Better be back soon, before I have too much time to myself and get all kinds of _fun_ ideas," he chuckled dryly.

Ichigo had to physically restrain himself from sitting down and indulging in this 'fun'. He had places to be and they weren't in a damp den with a horny demon.

Ichigo was almost outside when he remembered something and ran back over to Grimmjow. Not waiting a moment for the other man, Ichigo pulled him into a deep kiss. Their faces squished together and horns pressed into his forehead as lips entirely too plump for a beast collided with his. 

After a pause from shock, Grimmjow pulled the human closer. Their bare chests touched and Ichigo could feel the uneven rise and fall of the man's breathing. A hand on Ichigo’s back moved them so they fit like puzzle pieces and he could feel the excitement of the other. It was so easy to get lost in that kiss. Especially when Grimmjow’s tongue slipped into his mouth. They kissed for another minute before Ichigo abruptly broke away, panting and shaky.

"I knew that was going to be good but come on. Your mouth is something else," Ichigo grumpled. He had to push himself away from Grimmjow so he wouldn't get lost in another kiss and end up staying there forever.

Grimmjow chuffed. "If you think my mouth is great why don't you try my-"

"Nope! No! Don't tempt me! I have to go, leave, get out, move away from this den," Ichigo quickly cut off. He couldn't listen to what the demon had to offer or he would seriously lose himself. "Thank you for the, uh, time and I will be back when I can."

Ichigo got out of the den and tried to clear his mind of the sensual fog it had been in. In a matter of minutes, he was once again in the forest by Karakura. How he ended up there was a mystery to him since he hadn't actually done anything besides walk around and wish he were home.

After a long shower and a hearty dinner, Ichigo settled in his room and looked himself over. There were still some marks from the claws but he didn't have any bruises. Wait no, there were a few small hickies around his nipples. Everything seemed to be as it should though and he was confident no one else had been in the area to see or hear him and his lover. If one of his friends knew what he was up to, he would either be chewed out or joked about. Probably both. 

“If Ishida knew I was messing around with demons, least of all Grimmjow…” Ichigo chuckled. His friends meant well but their biases ran deep. They could probably handle him being gay, but him being dicked down by someone who has repeatedly tried to kill him? Yeah, not likely to go over well.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo got into his bed. After some tossing and turning, he managed to find a comfortable position with his back against the wall and a heavy blanket surrounding him. He missed the post-orgasm cuddling he had woken up to. He missed a large heavy body wrapping around him and holding him like he was something special. It was nice to be held.

In the darkness of his room, Ichigo drifted to sleep. 

If he had been paying more attention then he might have noticed the small azure tattoo at the base of his neck; a number six with blue flames flickering under his skin. A marking of his partner, and a way back to the den.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like it noted that this is the longest smut I've written and it's literally just oral on one partner. Wtf Starkken why you gotta be writing so damn much for so damn little??


End file.
